Sweetness
by Vaviacya
Summary: After his first day of high school, Lovino really isn't feeling all that well, and just wants a bit of extra attention - not that he would ever say it aloud, of course. But, as usual, Antonio will find out one way or another...


_Somewhat based off of my first day of high school. I started to work on my next chapter of WiY right after school today but I felt sick all the sudden – so this was born. XD Oh, God. Why? Oh, well. Er – writing in Antonio's POV is... **different**, seeing as how my main fan fic is in Lovi's. Cheers to fail practice._

_Yes. Yes, Antonio is a slight pedo, just because Lovi is about 14 in this chapter. Deal with it. And there's a comment near the end that could sort of hint that their relationship had been going on for a while now, just don't think about it too hard. SHOT._

_Warning: … I have no idea where I'm going with this, so be prepared for anything._

* * *

"Lovino! Please come downstairs for dinner!" I called out from the base of the stairs as I finished drying my hands on the towel I had carried with me. "It's spaghetti tonight, just like I promised!"

"Geez, I'm coming! Goddamnit, you don't have to shout so loudly!"

I couldn't help but grin at the yell that emitted from Lovino's room, but I didn't reply. Instead, I walked back into the kitchen, hanging up the hand towel on the small drying rack. I reached into a nearby cabinet for two plates and two cups, then into the drawer just below for two forks. Once these were set on the table, I carried the freshly made pot of spaghetti noodles, making sure not to trip. Hurrying back to the stove, I took the other smaller pot to the table just beside it, this one of tomato sauce.

Just I plopped down on the dining room table, I spotted Lovino walking into the room, that adorable, ever-present scowl on his face. He sat down just scross from me, eyeing the meal in almost suspicion.

"Feeling lazy, you idiot?" He asked finally.

"It's self-serve tonight!" I said brightly, knowing that Lovino preferred pre-made meals.

"Moron." He muttered, beginning to serve himself some of the somewhat rushed dinner.

I could only smile as I poured myself some wine from a small bottle I had received from Francis for my birthday just a week ago. It was really good, but I tried to make it last. I'd have to ask him where he got it... The French always seemed to have the best wines, I noted.

"So, how was school?" I asked Lovino as he twirled the spaghetti on his fork.

"Do you care?" He asked plainly, not looking up at me.

"Of course!" How could he think that I didn't? "It's your first day at high school! How did it go?"

Lovino only shrugged. "Fine."

I sighed to myself, trying not to let the uninterested answer get to me. Maybe he had just had a long day? Even I could tell that he had been a little nervous about starting a new school. With a frown, I couldn't help but wonder if something had happened. Was he getting picked on? Were there a lot of bullies?

"I got lost twice."

I looked back up to see Lovino staring down at his food, not touching it, and he continued, "When I was getting to third and fifth hour."

"That's okay," I tried, "It's a really big campus. I'm sure you'll have it all memorized in a few days."

"Whatever."

I tried to ignore a strange, guilty feeling building up in my chest. Was I doing something wrong? I didn't understand... I mentally shrugged, telling myself that Lovino was being a little moody today, and tried talking about something more positive.

"Any teachers you like?" I asked with a smile. "I've heard they've got some new ones this year."

"Not really." Lovino responded, taking a somewhat long gulp of cool water from his glass. "I guess the Spanish teacher is kinda cool."

"That's good!" I said encouragingly. "I hope you can learn from her! Maybe we could practice together something, or-"

"-or we could just stop talking about this." Lovino interupted suddenly, setting his cup back down on the table rather roughly.

"O-oh," I stammered, rather surprised from the small outburst. "Right, of course. I'm sorry, Lovi, Boss is just a little overexcited... Haha..."

I broke off, realizing that Lovino wasn't even listening to me anymore. I cleared my throat, taking another sip of wine. I watched him out of the corner of my eye as he set his fork back down on his plate, not looking back up.

I set my own glass down, and I continue to watch Lovino curiously. "Lovi, are you going to eat that?" I motionedto the majority of his untouched meal.

He didn't reply.

I sighed again, and said, "You're going to need to finish it. I don't want to waste food, understand?"

"'M not hungry." Lovino mumbled, refusing to meet my gaze.

"Not hungry?" I repeated. "But this is your favorite! I made it just for you!"

"I appreciate the thought," Lovino snapped suddenly, standing up. "But I'm _not hungry_."

I was stunned by the harsh answer, and didn't move when Lovinno stormed out of the room. My eyes widened in shock. "What the hell...?" I whispered aloud. It was about then when I got the feeling that something was _very_ wrong with Lovino. So, without a second thought, I stood up, and hurried upstairs.

Lovino's door was closed. I didn't think he was too eager with letting me into his room, but I needed to talk to him. I opened the door without a second thought. I was taken rather aback by the sight.

Lovino was laying across his bed, his arms wrapped tightly around his pillow, his face pressed deeply into it. His back turned to me, I don't think he heard the door open. I swallowed hard. Lovino was getting big... I would need to get him a larger bed soon. A twin size was much to small for his growing body. His long, lanky legs hung off the edge of the bed, loose-fitting jeans tearing slightly at the bottom. I might have to get him a new pair...

Sometimes, I forget how just fast Lovino is growing up.

"Lovino," I said quietly, stepping completely into his room.

There was no immediate reaction, which I found to be odd. Usually by now, Lovino would be scrambling to his feet, yelling at me, and pushing me out of his bedroom. None of that was happening right now. Instead, Lovino sat up slowly, holding the palms of his hands against his eyes tiredly. I felt that pang of guilt again.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, sitting down on the edge of his bed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Fuck off," Lovino muttered, pulling his knees up to his chest. I swallowed hard; the sight was rather heartbreaking.

I raised a hand, and began to gently rub his lower back in small, soothing circles. I felt him tense up, and his body arched away my touch, but I didn't stop.

"I'm serious," I heard a low growl. "Get the hell out of here. I have homework."

"Don't lie to me," I told him, shifting a little closer to him. "You can't possibly have so much homework that you can't talk to me for a little while."

"I don't want to talk to you," Lovino pushed my hand away, his eyes narrowing, but still didn't look me in the eye. I bit my lip, not completely sure what to do next. Lovino was sure acting very strange today.

"Are you feeling all right?" I asked softly. Before he could stop me, I laid a careful hand against his forehead, and he swallowed heavily. "Yes. I'm fine, you fucking moron."

"You might have a mild fever," I murmured. "That's no good."

"For the last fucking time, Antonio!" Lovino yelled out, attempting to shove me away. I lost my balance for a moment, and I nearly toppled straight off of the bed. "I'm not _sick!_ What's so hard about _leaving me alone?_"

Lovino started to get to his feet, only to stumble backwards, narrowly catching his fall by propping his hand up against the bed behind him. "Fuck..."

I was there in an instant, and helped him sit back up. "Lovi," I began desperately, stroking the locks of hair from his eyes, "It's okay. Just relax. I don't know what happened, but I'll help you, all right?"

I pulled him closer to me, closing my eyes against his soft hair. I heard his breath hitch, and I nuzzled against amber strands. "I promise everything's all right. I'm here for you, Lovi."

I could feel him start to push me away, but mus have thought twice about it.

"I-I know that," I felt Lovino's head bow against my neck, and I could feel his shuddering breath. "God d-damn you, Antonio."

It was silent for a little, and then, "How about we go to my room?" I suggested lightly. "My bed is bigger. You will sleep there, ¿sí?"

Lovino gave a small mutter that sounded a lot like, "I don't fucking care. It's your own goddamn room. But I'm _not_ sick."

There was no getting through to the stubborn Italian. I stood up, helping Lovino do the same. He let go of my arm as he got to his feet, but when he took a single step, he lost his footing. I only barely had enough time to wrap my arms around his lithe body, and he gasped, his legs nearly giving out completely.

"Lovi?" I panicked. "Are you okay?"

"I..." He took a deep breath, his eyes wide. That was when I noticed just how incredibly pale he looked. His eyes were wide with distress, and his entire body was trembling. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not!" I exclaimed. With a surprisingly easy movement, I picked him up in a sort of bridal-styled mannor. Good Lord, he was light! Was he eating enough?

I could feel Lovino's labored breathing against my shoulder as he leaned his head against me. One arm grasped to my shirt weakly, while the other hang limply over his stomach. He looked absolutely terrible.

_My poor Lovi..._

With the shivering boy in my arms, I walked out of the room, heading straight towards mine. It was a little ways away, but right now, I was just thankful that I wouldn't have to go downstairs. Just a couple of corners now...

"A-Antonio," Lovino gasped out. "P-put me down..."

"No," I responded firmly. "You can't walk. I don't want to you to risk hurting yourself."

"P-put me _down_, Antonio." Lovino demanded, his voice a little stronger. His eyes closed, and he gave a low moan of pain. "O-ohh, God..."

I noticed that one of his hands clutched at his stomach as he buried his head into my chest a little further.

"Hold on just a little bit, Lovi." I promised, slowing my pace as to not upset his stomach any further. I was beginning to understand why he wasn't so hungry earlier. Hell, I thought miserably, I'm surprised he even ate _that _much.

We reached my room just a few moments later. Very carefuly, I laid Lovino down on his back, and he instantly curled up against the matress, not even bothering to find a pillow. Without hesitation, I reached for the warm, thick comforter, which I drew around his smaller body.

Lovino's eyes were covered by his arms, and I had no idea what he was thinking.

_He must be so embarassed,_ I realized silently. _I can't say I don't blame him... God, damn it! Why didn't I notice anything earlier? Some good caretaker **I** am..._

"Antonio."

I was snapped out of my daze at the sound of my voice through a weak voice, and I answered, "What is it, Lovi?"

"Mmnn," Lovino rubbed his eyes with one of his hands, and I took the other one into my own hand, and subconsciously began rubbing my thumb over his fingers lightly, anything to distract him. "M-my head r-really hurts..."

"Do you want some medicine?" I asked, remembering the painkillers we kept in the cabinet in the bathroom. "I can go get you some..."

"No," Lovino pulled the blanket up a little higher. "I don't want it. It tastes disgusting."

_Then what else...?_

"You know," I said without thinking, "Kisses are good for headaches."

I seriously could have slammed my own head against a door right around then. _Not when he's **sick**, you **idiot**! _I screamed to myself.

"... Really...?"

I swallowed nervously. "Er... Yeah."

"Well, then," Lovino closed his eyes. "What the fuck are you waiting for?"

I couldn't believe my own ears. D-did Lovi really just...? "R-really?" I croaked out. "Can I?"

"Well, sure." Lovino's cute little cheeks blushed a bit, and it took all I had to stop myself from peppering them with kisses right then. "But don't fucking blame me if you wake up tomorrow feeling like shit."

"I won't." I replied automatically. Leaning down a bit, I closed my eyes before pressing my lips against Lovino's. It was a little unusual to not feel him try to take dominance, as he usually does with the kisses we share, but actually, I was rather enjoying just this.

"L-like that?" Lovino stammered, and I laughed a little. "Is your head still aching?"

Lovino just nodded, so I smiled. "Then I think you're going to need a few more."

I was yanked back into another kiss, and I managed to maneuver my own body on top of his, but keeping myself propped up with my arms. I could feel Lovino fighting for a little dominance, and I quickly claimed and took over his mouth, roaming and reaching every part of it I could.

Lovino relaxed underneath me, and he no longer protested in the pointless battle. He let out a small sound of pleasure, which I swallowed up eagerly, sifting a single hand through his hair. When my fingers winded across that _one_ special strang of hair, I felt his muscles tighten, his body arching up against mine. I couldn't help a sly smirk cross my lips as I felt the contact of his hips against mine.

"Ah- Toni," Lovino's eyes squeezed shut, and I pulled away. "What?" I breathed out.

"H-hold on." Lovino curled up within himself a little with a small whimper. "Fuck..."

"Oh!" I suddenly noticed how quickly I had come onto him. Literally. "I'm sorry, Lovi! God, that was so stupi-"

"Shut up."

I stopped in the middle of my sentence, watching Lovino anxiously. Then I realized that it would just be a better idea to just get off of him, so I did, and I sat next to him, nervous.

"Don't fucking _apologize_," Lovino rasped at me, sitting up slowly. "Damn it, Antonio, not everything is your fault."

"I-I guess... But still, I-"

"Just stop."

Lovino reached out for my arm, which he pulled down with him as he laid his head down against my pillow, his eyes closing. I slid down next to him, allowing him to hug my arm to his own chest. It made my cheeks warm.

"Thanks, Lovi." I kissed his forehead, and he grumbled to himself. "That was really sweet of you."

"No, it wasn't," Came the retort. "Now just shut up, I'm trying to sleep off this killer of a headache."

"Right, right." I chuckled to myself, shaking my head to myself. "Sleep well, love."

As I watched Lovino drift off into a feverish sleep, I caressed his forehead softly, leaving a few kisses once in a while. So, Lovino might be growing up. So what? He was still here, I still loved him, and that would never change.

* * *

_To be self-edited/content added. Reviews are so loved, you wouldn't believe it :3 Thanks for reading this weird little story... I'm going to sleep now. ***falls asleep in front of her computer***_


End file.
